The present invention relates to a method for producing a knitted article with a spatial main knitted element and at least one spacial partial knitted element, on a flat knitted machine with at least two oppositely located needle beds, a needle bed racking (displacing) device and a loop suspending device.
It has been possible to connect flat partial knitted elements of any geometry on a flat knitting machine directly with one another. Spatial partial knitted elements which are knitted separately, such as for example the hand part and the thumb of a glove must be connected with one another by sewing or linking manually after removal of the parts from the knitting machine. These manual post-treatment steps are however time consuming and expensive.